Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky
by Frozenblue11
Summary: This is the story of Luke (A Riolu) and Crystals' (An Eevee) adventure through the world of Pokémon...


**AN: Disclaimer ~ I do not own Pokémon, or anything! Well, I do own a Laptop, A 3DSXL, A****DS****Lite, and a lot more. So yeah. I'm going to be writing a Mystery Dungeon****fanfic****! Since this is my favourite game ever, I think it deserves more credit than it actually gets. Anyways, this will have so many spoiler alerts if you have not played the game. Hell, I'll even do post-game plot! So yeah. Onto chapter one!**

_Crystal's P.O.V_

"Where...Where am I?" I asked myself. My head pounding, I felt myself getting drowsy. "...I...can't...Drifting off..."

_Luke's P.O.V_

"Hmm..." I muttered, before pacing myself back and forth in front of the grate. This has got to be the thousandth time I've tried to do this. And now I'm back in front of the Guild, scared witless one more.

"No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today." I told myself, and took a deep breath. I then walked over the grate and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's! "A very loud (and squeaky) voice bellowed from below, catching me completely off guard.

"Waah!" I screamed, and threw myself off from the grate. I landed roughly on the dusty ground, twisting my ankle as I did so. "That was too shocking!"

"Whew..." I sighed, and let myself calm down a bit. But then I remembered how much of a coward I was.

"...I can't...I can't work up the courage to go in, after all...I told myself that this is the day, but..." I muttered, and placed my small Relic Fragment on the ground before the bamboo grate.

"I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me..." I picked it up, and just stared at it. "Sigh...I just can't do it. I'm such a coward...This is so discouraging..."

I turned around, and walked back down the stairs. Tears welling in my eyes, I tied the Relic Fragment back onto my neck and continued down to the lonely buff that I call home. Well, it always was my home. Pretty much always. Shuddering, I pushed those memories back to where they belonged. They are for another time...

When I finally arrived back at the beach, I saw the Krabby were back, blowing bubbles on the warm evening breeze. The orange sunlight was dancing across the waves, dazzling me.

"Oh wow! What a pretty sight!" I exclaimed, my sadness dissolving. "When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles...All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves...It's always beautiful..."

Casting my vision around, I took everything in and let out a sigh.

"This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, as always. Coming here is uplifting. It always cheers me up." It was about then I realised I was not alone.

"Hey...what's that? What's going on over there?" I asked myself as quietly as I could. I walked over to what was there to see an Eevee on the sand, all alone and knocked out.

"Waah! Someone has collapsed on the sand!" I shouted, and ran over to them. "What happened?! Are you OK?" I asked them, and the Eevee began to move.

_Eevee__'s P.O.V_

...Ugh...I picked myself up, and saw a Riolu in front of me. He had a very worried expression on his face.

"You're awake! That's a relief!" He told me in a happy voice. I looked around, and did not recognise any of my surroundings. Where...Where am I?

"You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried! Hey, you've got really blue eyes. I've never met an Eevee with blue eyes before. But anyways, do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here?" he asked, and I strained to remember. I...I was unconscious? What happened? Hang on, did he just call me an Eevee?

"Well, I'm Luke. Glad to meet you!" he beamed, and I thought everything over for a second. I'm...an Eevee? "And who are you? I've never seen you around before."

"Well, I'm a human..." I told him, and he looked taken aback.

"What? You say you're a human? You look like a totally normal Eevee to me!" he replied, and I ran over to the nearest rock pool. Sure enough, I saw the reflection of an Eevee with clear, blue eyes. It's...it's true! I've turned into an Eevee! But how did this happen? I don't remember anything...

"You're...a little odd...Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" he asked, and I shook my head, shocked he would think such a thing. "You're telling me the truth? All right, then. Your name? What's your name?" Luke demanded, and I strained my memory. My name? That's right, my name is...

"Crystal. My name is Crystal." I responded in a firm tone. This seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Oh, Crystal is your name? Makes sense, as your eyes are a crystal-blue. OK. Well you don't seem to be a bad Pokémon, at least. Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokémon have been turning up lately, you see. Many Pokémon have become aggressive, and things have grown somewhat lawless..." He explained, as two Pokémon approached Luke from behind.

"Luke, watch out!" I warned, as the Zubat knocked into him, making him fall to the ground. I instantly ran over to him, as he said "Ouch!" very loudly. I noticed a small, rock fall off the necklace he was wearing.

"Well I do beg your pardon" the Koffing sneered, as Luke picked himself off the ground. I snarled at him, and walked to stand by Luke.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!?" He shouted, shaking his fist angrily in their direction.

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!" The Zubat snapped, in one of those snooty voices that makes you want to destroy something.

"Wh-what?!" Luke asked, shocked.

"That's yours, isn't it?" Zubat asked, almost sarcastically.

"No! That's...!" He moaned, and tried to make a grab for it. But he was too late.

"Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!" Zubat sneered, and snatched it out of his way before Luke had a chance to grab it.

"Aaaah!" Luke shouted, pulling himself off the ground. I felt my temper rising, and walked back to his side.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to bet that back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!" Koffing teased, sticking a purple tongue out. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"See you around, chicken. Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat mocked, as the two went off into the cave.

"...Ohhh...Wh-what should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I lose that...No! There's no time to waste! I've got to bet it back! Hey, can I get you to help me?" Luke asked, and I nodded my head, not giving it another thought. He needs help, and I'd be selfish not to. "R-really? You'll really help?! Th-thank you! Let's go quickly!" He thanked as we ran off into the cave.

The first thing I noticed was a Shellder, and it was coming fast. Relying on instinct, I attacked with Flail, and he was instantly KO'd. Behind him was a blue Shellos, and I used Flail on his as well. Another instant KO.

"Hey, your good at this!" Luke said, and I blushed. We then ran off down a dark tunnel, that lead to a small room. In it, was 43Poké, and I picked it up. I put it in a tiny bag Luke was carrying, and noticed the stairs.

As soon as we were up them, we were attacked by another Shellos. Luke hit it with a quick attack, and it KO'd it. He smiled, and we ran off to find the stairs. Instantly, we found them and ran up them. We repeated this ne more time before I leveled up. Yes! Level 6!

Not long afterwards, Luke did the same thing. And he learned Counter!

"Yes! Level up! I'll do much better now!" He exclaimed, and we ran back off. On the way, I picked up an Oran Berry and put it in the bag. Could be handy for later. Finally, we reached the level that Koffing and Zubat were on.

"Uh...Hey!" he said, very awkwardly. The two turned around, shock evident on their ugly faces.

"Well, well...If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken." Koffing insulted, and I growled again.

"Urk! Give me...Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!" Luke shouted as loud as he could.

"Treasure, you say? So that thing really is valuable, huh?" Zubat asked, mockingly.

"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say. We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!" Koffing gloated, laughing like crazy.

"Whaaaat?!"

"If you want it back that badly...Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!" he said, and the battle began.

I looked over at Luke, and nodded my head curtly. Almost instantly, I moved in for a Flail, and got Zubat good. To my left, Luke hit Koffing with a Quick Attack, right in the stomach. The two were quick to counter, and a sudden purple mist took me by surprise.

We'd been poisoned.

I felt myself gradually getting weaker, constantly taking damage from the poison and attacks. As I reached my final 10HP, I tackled Zubat, and he got KO'd. Smirking, I turned to face Koffing in time to see him get hit by Tackle and he also got KO'd. I ran to Luke and gave him a Hi-Five. As my hand made contact with his, I felt a small, shock run through my body, like an electric current. What could that be?

"Owowow..." Koffing moaned, struggling to move.

"Ugh...We got roughed up..." Zubat complained to no-one in particular. Ha! Serves them right.

"B-blast it... How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?" Koffing asked Zubat in shock, picking himself up.

"Bah! Here you go. Take it, then!" Zubat snapped, throwing Luke his personal treasure. I smiled at him as his face lit up in delight.

"Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!" Koffing said, trying to regain his pride. All I could do was laugh. "H-hey! Stop laughing!"

"Yeah, you just remember that!" Zubat shouted before the two sped off, leaving us alone in the cavern.

"Oh! It's my Relic Fragment!" Luke shouted, as he picked it up. "Am I ever glad...I actually did manage to get it back. And it's only because you agreed to help me, Crystal. Thank you, Crystal!" He thanked pure joy on his face.

After we finally got out of the cave, Luke turned to face me.

"Thank you! Seriously! "He said for the millionth time.

...I only helped because I happened to be right there...Was that the right thing to do? I guess so. Luke is clearly grateful. It's nice to be appreciated.

"Here's what they stole. This is my Relic Fragment...Well, at least that's what I started calling it...But this Relic Fragment...It's my precious treasure. You see, I've always loved legends and lore...I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics...Uncharted territories veiled in darkness...and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be full of unimaginable gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries? That's what I always dream of. It's all exiting to me." he explained, with a passion I did not expect from him. "So one day...I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look."

I leaned in and look a long glance at it. Sure enough, a white pattern had been inscribed onto it, almost glowing.

"See? The inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it?" he said, pointing at the pattern. I've never seen a pattern like this before. "There must be some significance to this pattern. This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies! At least that's the feeling I get. That's why I want to join an exploration team. This Fragment must fit into something...somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment!" he concluded, explaining his life dream with a look of awe in his eyes.

"So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice...But...I chickened out. What about you Crystal? What are you going to do now? You lost your memory. And you somehow transformed into a Pokémon...Do you have anywhere to go and stay after this?" he asked me, and I began to think. "If not, can I ask a big favour? Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me? I'm convinced that I can form an effective exploration team with you, Crystal. So will you? Please?"

Wah! What should I do? I'm getting recruited out of the blue! I don't know what an exploration team is...But who cares? It's true, I have nowhere to go...I don't have any clue about what I should do next. I guess it wouldn't hurt to team up with Luke for now. Maybe I'll discover who or what I am by hanging around with Luke. OK! That's settled!

"I'd love to Luke!' I told him, beaming.

"Yes? Really?! You'll form an exploration team with me? Yes! Thank you! We're gonna be great combination! Let's make this work! First, we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices. That's where we need to train to become a first rate exploration team. I'm sure the training will be very tough...But let's give it our best, Crystal!"


End file.
